


I need you to come back

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Joe Anoa'i - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert, roman reigns angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You and Joe are expecting your first child. As you leave your regular check up at the doctor’s in order to head home a car smashes into your own, injuring you severely. The doctors are fighting for your life and the one of your unborn child. As Joe arrives at the hospital the time between hoping and fearing begins for him as he prays that both you and your child can stay with him.





	I need you to come back

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: angst
> 
> Pairing: Joe Anoa’i x Reader
> 
> Originally publisher here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/170018294759/i-need-you-to-come-back-roman-reigns-x-reader

You left the doctor’s office after your routine check up. You were happy that everything was going according to plan with your baby, not that you would have guessed otherwise but nevertheless it was a huge relief. You really couldn’t wait to head back home with your husband already waiting there. You were just glad that the drive wouldn’t be too long so you should be there in about 20 minutes. You were getting back into the car, pulled out into the traffic and headed towards your house. 

It was just then when you were driving over some crossroads with the lights showing green, that someone on your left side seemed to have jumped a red light, crashing in your car with his. You didn’t feel much but the heavy eruption and the only thing you heard was the glass shatter. It took you a moment to process what had just happened, when you were looking down at yourself, seeing parts of the glass sticking in your body, with a huge amount of blood soaking your dress. You couldn’t even tell that it was you screaming until everything just went black and the noises surrounding you just became small mumbles before everything turned black and completely silent. It took the emergency doctor and the ambulance approximately 25 minutes until they were sure that you were in a stable condition to rush you to the hospital with you not having reached conscience during that time. 

Just a few minutes later it was ringing on Joe’s doorbell. He wondered for a second that you would be ringing although he was quite sure that you had taken your keys with you, but maybe he just imagined. The huge smile on his face dropped in the moment, when he saw that there were two police officers standing in front of him, both of them a serious look on their face. In their job it didn’t really matter whether they would have to talk to a celebrity like a WWE superstar or normal people, delivering bad news was always hard to do. “Mr. Anoa’i?” ,one of them stated with Joe nodding his head. “Yes, how may I help you?” , he wanted to know. His gut feeling instantly turned heavy. “We’re here because of your wife.”, the officer said. “Is Y/N okay?”, Joe wanted to know, being quite aware that his mother - who cam over to have dinner with her son and her daughter-in-law - had stepped into the hall behind him in the meantime. The other officer decided to take over. “We are sorry to inform you that your wife has been involved in a severe car crash. She had been rushed to the next hospital right away.” Joe felt as if all life just left him. He stumbled: “Is she… I mean is she…?” The officer took a deep breath before he said: “She was alive when she was rushed to the hospital but it seemed as if her injuries were severe. We just wanted to inform you so that you could drive there right away.”

Joe couldn’t even remember that he thanked the officers and that he bid them farewell nor that he was close to a breakdown in his home. All he knew was that he was suddenly in his mother’s car with her rushing to the hospital, while he was sitting in the passenger’s seat silent tears streaming down his face. His mother reached over to him, slightly putting some pressure on his hand, telling him: „She will be alright. You know her, she is a fighter. Everything will be alright.“ Joe really wanted to believe her, but he could see the tears leaving her own eyes.  So he just nodded, his heart shattering into thousands of pieces.

As soon as they reached the hospital Joe jumped out of the car and rushed into the emergency area leaving his mother behind, knowing that she would follow immediately. One of the doctor’s was just coming out of the surgery room and Joe immediately grabbed him by his coat, screaming in panic: “My wife has been brought here a few minutes ago. She was involved in a severe car crash and she is pregnant in her seventh month currently.” The doctor, who seemed to recognize him right away, tried to calm him: “Mr. Anoa’i, I know it’s hard but please try to calm down. Your wife is still in surgery and we are trying our best.” Joe could feel how his panic was turning into anger: “What do you mean you are trying your best? What do you fucking mean you are trying your fucking best?! She’s not gonna die in there, you hear me?!” Before he could say another word, another doctor came out of the surgery room and with all of the authority he could establish, he said: “You better calm down now. We can understand that you are close to a breakdown, but that doesn’t help your wife, your unborn child, yourself or your companion over there. Right now we are fighting for your wife’s life as well as for your child’s life. To save both of their lives or at least increase chances to do so, we have to do an emergency cesarean on her because we neither know how much blood there is in her belly nor do we know whether your child is injured due to the glass sticking in your wife’s body. So I just want you to pull yourself together and give us your approval as her husband, so we can do our damn jobs.”

Joe only remembered it as if he was trapped in a deep mist that he gave them his okay and with that they were just heading back into the surgery room to help their colleagues with the surgery. Joe was collapsing on one of the chairs, breaking down and just crying, while his mother never left his side. Minutes passed by, minutes that turned to hours while the doctors were rushing in and out of the emergency. He tried to get new information at the beginning but since everyone continued to shush him away by telling him that they don’t have any news and they still would do anything in their power to safe your and your baby’s life, he gave up. Agony was surrounding him as he could only think about how his own life would be over if he’d lost you. You have given him a meaning, you have given him a place he felt secure and thinking that this might be over was more than he could take. He felt as if someone cut out a piece of himself already, tossing it to the ground in order to leave it there to die. By now he was feeling absolutely numb and not even the presence of his beloved mother could help him feeling something else than sheer and endless pain and panic. He couldn’t tell how long he had to wait until one doctor was finally making his way over to him. He got up to his feet slowly, his mother supporting him by wrapping her arm around his waist. He was absolutely afraid of what he would hear next. Especially since the doctor’s facial expression promised anything else but good news.

With a voice that didn’t sound like his own anymore he wanted to know: “Is she…? I mean are they…?” He couldn’t even say it out loud. Saying it would mean accepting the possibility of having lost not only you but also your child and that was more than he could bear. As the doctor was shaking his head a little bit of hope returned, small and almost invisible but it nevertheless was there. He felt the reassuring grip of his mother that should tell him that everything would be fine in the end. Before Joe could voice another question the doctor let him know: “Mr. Anoa'i, both your wife and your child are alive. We had to deliver the baby early but except for a bumpy start in this world it is healthy and didn’t experience any injuries from the car crash.” He was making a longer pause and Joe’s heart immediately sank as he asked: “What about my wife?” The doctor looked at him with a sad expression as he replied: “As of now we were able to safe her and she is in a stable condition regarding the circumstances. She was, however, injured badly. Despite of a lot of visible cuts that we had to stitch together, we had to remove one of her kidneys and her lungs were close to collapsing. Also her heart beat was gone temporary, caused primarily due to the heavy blood loss she suffered. I have to be honest with you. There’s still a 50/50 chance for her. As of now it looks as if she’s making it. But it’s not only the body that has to heal it’s the mind also. She hadn’t gotten back her conscience since she was rushed to the hospital and we have no chance of getting her out of the coma. I’m sorry that I don’t have better news for you but as of now all we can do is hope that everything turns out for the best.”

Joe felt as if he had lost the floor under his feet. All he could think about was that his life would be over as well should he loose you. He didn’t even realize that his mother was talking to him until she gently shook his arm. “What?”, he asked still not understanding what she was telling him. “I said that she will make it. Let time do some wonders, you know that she will survive. But now - no matter how hard it is - you have to be strong. You have a baby now that needs you more than anything else.” Silent tears were running down his face as he realized that he didn’t even think too much about his child the sheer fear of loosing you occupying his mind. He nodded his head as he turned back to the doctor, saying: “Can I see my child?” Just minutes later he was led into the intensive care where not only you but also your baby were supervised. Having it delivered two months early of course bore the risk of it facing infections or something like that hence why it was lying in an incubator. Joe’s mother was waiting outside in the meantime while she gave her son the time he needed to somehow process all of the things that had happened and tossed his life upside down. As soon as he saw you lying on the bed with countless tubes coming out of your body, looking more dead than alive he couldn’t help it but break down. He took a chair, sat down by your side and grabbed your hand, softly holding it while burying his head by your side, sobbing: “I’m so sorry baby girl. I’m so sorry for not having been there with you. I would give anything if it was me laying there now instead of you. You have to come back to me. I love you more than my own life and I can’t do this without you. I need you, our baby needs you. You can’t leave us alone.” He knew that it was senseless, that you wouldn’t and couldn’t react to what he was saying, but he nevertheless hoped that you somehow were able to hear him. He had no idea how long he was sitting by your side, crying silent tears until he was finally able to draw his attention to the little human being that had to arrive in this world under such sad circumstances. 

When he was moving over to where the incubator was standing, he noticed how tiny the little body of his baby was. He glanced at the information regarding size, weight etc and stopped in his tracks when he realized that the both of you were parents to a little girl. You had decided that you didn’t want to know it until the baby was born and there she was lying now. His little daughter next to her mother that was still fighting for life. With bittersweet irony Joe realized how close life and death could actually be. He was leaning down, studying the little silhouette, watching the tiny hands that were grasping for air. He immediately teared up again as he whispered: “Hello baby girl, I know you can’t understand me but I’m your daddy and I’m doing anything to make sure that I can take you home with me as soon as possible. I love you.”

*

The next weeks were anything but easy for him. Your daughter was getting stronger as days passed by, growing steadily, getting closer to the date as she was allowed to leave the incubator. But your own condition hasn’t changed much. You were still in a coma, not showing any signs to wake up any time soon. Joe was absolutely worn out and done with his nerves. Everyday he would come, not leaving your or your daughter’s side, praying for a miracle that you would return to him as not only he was missing you terribly but your baby needed you as well.

He couldn’t even tell how many days have already passed since that horrible crash but it was one of those days where the weather absolutely didn’t fit his mood. It was a sunny day with the birds chirping while Joe was sitting in a chair next to your bed, his shirt tossed to the side while your daughter was happily resting on his naked chest, being kept warm by the warmth his body was radiating and by the blanket that covered her little body. She was babbling happily while her tiny hands grabbed after Joe’s hair while he was gently rubbing her little back, placing a tiny kiss on her little head and whispering softly: “I love you my little angel. I just hope that you could finally meet your mother.” Of course he had already placed her tiny little body next to yours, hoping that this could bring you back, but unfortunately it was just another desperate try.

As he was 100% focusing on your daughter he suddenly could hear a faint noise, making his head turn immediately. He was holding his own breath, not daring to believe that this could indeed be happening. But another faint noise instantly raised his hope. He was getting out of the chair and moved over to your bed, your daughter still pressed to his chest as he carefully sat down on the bed next to you. He was reaching out to your face, gently tracing his fingertips over your cheek as he whispered full of hope: “Y/N can you hear me?” It felt like an eternity and he didn’t dare to breath but then he saw it. Something that caused his heart to almost stop. Your eyelids were flickering slightly.

“Babe you need to come back to me. I need you, our daughter needs you. We can’t make it without you. We both love you and we need you in our lives.”, he gently whispered, his voice heavy with un-cried tears. After what felt like another eternity you were carefully opening your eyes, softly blinking into the daylight. You felt as if you had woken up after an eternal nap, trying to figure out where you were. You had trouble focusing your eyes on anything but you were sure that you knew the voice you were hearing constantly. Something made it hard for you to breathe hence why you tried to lift your arm, trying to get away whatever made it hard for you to breathe. Suddenly there were other noises surrounding you. It sounded as if there were a bunch of people in the room, although you knew neither of them. In the next moment you had the feeling as if a heavy weight was lifted from your lungs and your throat, making it possible for you to breathe again.

The last thing you heard was “She had come back, you and your mother were right, she is a fighter. Her body obviously took the time he needed. But you need to give her time now. It is possible that she won’t remember you since her brain could have built a wall around the trauma and everything that had happened before. As of now we just have to wait and see.” As soon as the first voice had stopped talking another one responded: “Thank you doctor. I just have to hope and pray for the best I guess.” It only took you a moment to realize to whom that voice was belonging to, none other than your beloved husband.

You tried to focus on whatever was going on around you until your eyes got used to all of the impressions, seeing clearer again. That’s when you finally saw him as he was bidding his goodbye to what seemed to be the doctor. As soon as the door was closed, you tried to speak. The voice that came out of your mouth was absolutely hoarse and sounded so different from the one you remembered, but it was definitely you speaking. “Joe?”, you asked, your voice barely being more than a whisper. You could see how his whole body stiffened before he turned around, coming to your bed. You could see that his eyes were glistening as he sat down next to you, leaning into you and giving you a soft kiss, barely touching your lips before he whispered: “Welcome back baby girl. You have no idea through what hell I was going not knowing whether you would ever return to me.”

“Why wouldn’t I…?”, you started but then it was like a dam had broken, letting all of the water in. Suddenly you remembered everything that had happened; the doctor’s appointment, your relief because your baby was growing like it should, you looking forward to getting home for a relaxing evening, the car crash, all of the blood and the glass in your body, your fear that your baby might be hurt…. Your hands automatically found your belly, touching it only to find out that it was flat. Panic began to rise in you as hot tears shimmered in your eyes. “The baby…”, you panicky exclaimed, before you added: “Oh god what happened to my baby?” Joe could see the sheer panic on your face, his heart breaking for you as he could absolutely understand what you were going through right now.

He gently caressed your cheek as he tried to calm you down: “Don’t worry Y/N, the baby is doing absolutely well.” With that he got up from the the bed, heading over to a tiny crib only to come back with a tiny human being that was covered in a soft blanket. As soon as he was back at your side, he sat down, turned his upper body to you and softly said: “Y/N may I introduce you to our daughter? Baby girl, here she is finally. Your mommy.” And with that he carefully placed your daughter in your arms while you were looking down at that little wonder crying hard. You cried because of the way she had to be born, because you weren’t able to protect her. You cried because you couldn’t have been there for her in the severe days after her birth when she was still fighting for her life. You cried because you thought about the accident and what really had happened, about that you could have died leaving your husband and your daughter back alone, because your daughter could have died in your body, because everything could have turned out differently. You cried of pain, of joy, of relief and of fear because of the things that could have been but thankfully never were. You cried because you weren’t able to have a normal birth in due time with your tiny baby lying in your arms right away, knowing that she was loved and protected. But most of all you cried because you saw your daughter for the first time ever and she was simply perfect. And you cried because you were reunited with the most important people in your life. Joe was pulling you closer while you still had your daughter pressed to your chest. She was smiling up at you and through your tears you were smiling down at her.

As soon as you had calmed down a little bit, you were snuggling closer to your husband, mumbling: “I will never leave your side and I will never leave our daughter’s side. I love you both more than words can say and I will fight to be with you for as long as possible.” The last thing you felt were Joe’s strong arms around you as well as his soft lips on your forehead before you were dozing off with your baby in your arms. Your body still took what he needed to heal but you were positive that with time you could be the old you again. And so was your husband as he was holding his little family in his arms, thanking god that he didn’t take neither you nor his daughter away from him.


End file.
